Heroes
by Jammydodger45
Summary: Austin is the Prince of the Kingdom Of The Rings. One day he and his men take a trip out into the forest to go find The Anthurium Warrior. When all seems like they aren't going to find who they are looking for they stumble across something else or rather someone else who will change Austin's life forever.
1. First Meeting

**Right so here is a new Austin & Ally, it's set in the middle age's.**

**SUMMARY: Austin is the Prince of the Kingdom Of The Rings. One day he and his men take a trip out into the forest to go find The Anthurium Warrior. When all seems like they aren't going to find who they are looking for they stumble across something else or rather someone else who will change Austin's life forever.**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

_Even though I assumed I was normal._  
_People in these lands think not._  
_I'm not welcome anywhere and it's a very peculiar thing._  
_I have been written down in ancient texts to rise._  
_But people believed I was a myth._  
_The stories that people have been told are all a lie they are fiction._  
_Because here I sit at the top of a tower with light banned from entering._  
_The creaky stair corkscrew seems never-ending._  
_I run up and down them day and night...But never can I leave._  
_The black dragon circles the tower and all I hear are his wings flapping in the air._  
_My long black dress that spreads itself along the floor is the only thing I have to keep warm._  
_The tight black corset has stuck to my body._  
_My hair is filled with dust and derby my long curls almost reach my bottom and I treasure it so well._  
_I'm never to be found because of what I'm capable of._  
_I don't even know what I'm capable of._  
_I haven't seen another human being in about 5 years so here I am 20 years of age._  
_Cold and alone with no one else._  
_The outside world that I'm dying to see._  
_I'd fight for my right I'm independent and no one can change that._  
_I sit and wait in the old wooden chair._  
_Maybe one day Someone will find me and I could be free..._

Austin's POV:  
"But Father please!" I begged as we walked through the west side of the castle.

"No!" He grunted.

"But-"

"Don't argue with me Son!" We turned a corner and I heard the swishing sound that my Dad's cloak made.

"Please me and my men will come back safe I promise" I said trying to catch up with him, we started to walk down some steps and he stopped and turned around.

"Fine Austin!" He grunted as he carried on down the steps and I sighed out in victory as I turned and headed out of the castle, I ran down the entrance steps and walked over to my men.

"Did he agree Sir?" Dez asked as he buckled up the last thing on his horse.

"He agreed Dez" There was a circus of cheers throughout my men I was ready in my armor as I got myself onto my horse.

"Let's go find The Anthurium Warrior" I announced and me and my men galloped away on our horses. We rode through the courtyard and out the gates. The sound of the hooves hitting the stone ground echoed as we rode, we came to the outskirts of the forest and we scanned quickly in the hopes of finding no threats we succeed and we safely continued on into the secrets of the forest.

"So do you think the stories are true?" Dallas asked and I looked back at him.

"I believe so" I grunted as I turned back from him and gripped onto the reins tighter.

"I won't believe it until I see it" Lester the oldest one of the lot said.

"Well if that's what you believe then you believe it" Dez replied.

"I will do just that" Lester chirped, I looked down at the ground to notice a fog had consumed the ground.

"What's with the fog?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know?" I asked staring down at it.

"Maybe it's a sign" Dez said sarcastically, then there was the squawks of a crow from high up in the trees.

"That doesn't sound good sir" Elliot said.

"It's a bird Elliot" I tutted.

"I know that but-" A very loud and booming growl echoed throughout the forest.

"Okay now that doesn't sound good Sir" Lester said as his horse started neighing.

"Come on you bunch of girls let's follow the sound" I muttered as I picked up the pace on the horse and they all followed and the growling sound started to become louder and louder until we came to a giant desert.

"Whoa" Dallas muttered, there was a slight wind which was blowing at the sand and the desert was very big its shape was a giant circle all on the outskirts was the rest of the forest and right in the middle was a tall black tower and resting at the very bottom was a very very huge black dragon sleeping.

"I think we should go back now" Dez muttered.

"Come on you girl's let's got and look in the tower you never know we might find The Anthurium Warrior in there" I muttered as I carried on across the desert on my horse and with a chorus a groan's they all followed. When we came to the tower we tied all our horse to a couple of posts sticking out the ground I rested my hand on my sword as we walked over to the door.

"How are we going to get in? If there is someone in here I'm pretty sure they were not meant to come out" Elliot said as he pulled at the chains.

"Move aside baby let me do it" Lester pushed Elliot out the way and Lester pulled his knife out and stuck it in the lock he twisted away for a couple of minutes until it eventually came undone he ripped the chains away and they all land in a pile on the sand.

"Let's see what's inside men" I pushed the door open and a loud creaked echoed throughout the tower. Being the Prince and all I had to be the one to lead everyone up the giant twisted staircase, Lester had already lit a torch and it was the only source of light, there was the squeaking of bats flying around. After about 5 minutes we reached the top and we came face to face with a solid black door, I looked back at my men and I gave them a nod and we all drew our swords so we would be ready for anything, I slowly pushed the door open and walked in, that was when my eyes locked onto someone's dark purple ones, I lowered my sword as did the rest of my men, the sight in front of us was a truly beautiful sight, sat on an old broken chair was a women with very long curly hair and wearing a tight long black dress that was spread out around the bottom of the chair her face was pale but absolutely beautiful the shock on her face was unbelievable.

"Who are you?" I gaped.

**Next Time:**  
**I ran as fast as I could I flung the old door of its hinges and I fell to the sand I chucked it all above my head as I started laughing and breathing in the new fresh air. Then a heavy, deep growl echoed.**  
**"Erm Allyson time's a ticking now we got to go" I felt strong arms pick me up.**

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Want me to continue?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	2. Dragon

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"Who are you?" I asked in shock.

"M-Me? E-Erm I'm Allyson" She stuttered.

"Allyson may I ask why you're at the top of this tower?" I took a step forward and I watched as she shuffled back a bit in the chair.

"You may ask that but I don't know myself about why I'm locked up in this tower" She croaked.

"Do you need some water?" Elliot asked as he slowly walked over I watched as she flinched a little as he got closer then when he stood in front of her she smiled and slowly took it.

"Thank you Sir" She whispered and took a sip she handed it back to him and gave him a little smile.

"Who are you people?" She asked.

"I'm the Prince of the Kingdom Of The Rings" I stated and she started to look me up and down with her purple orb's.

"What's your real name?" She wondered.

"It's either Sir or Your Majesty" Dallas explained she looked over a Dallas and gave him a disgusted look.

"Who might you be?" She said coldly raising an eyebrow at Dallas.

"I'm Dallas Brown"

"Oh well Dallas Brown I will call the Prince whatever I like" She tutted at him and Elliot and Lester snickered.

"You either have to be a relative or a very close friend to call him by his normal name without his title in front of it" Dallas stood tall and gripped his sword tighter.

"What is your name?" She looked over at me and I suddenly felt my heart race speed up.

"I'm Prince Austin"

"Oh Austin" She explained smiling.

"Sir I think we should be getting back it's starting to get dark" Lester spoke.

"Y-Yeah let's go" We all turned towards the door then I stopped and looked over my shoulder.

"Allyson are you coming?" I asked and her face lit up.

"R-Really!" She yelped.

"Yeah...Wait Allyson how long have you been up here for?" She looked around the room until her eyes landed on white lines that were on the walls.

"5 years"

"5 years!" I yelped.

"Yes and what a boring 5 years it has been" She rolled her eyes and got up off the chair she stumbled forward and I walked over and steadied her.

"Are you okay Allyson?"

"Yeah I'm fine" She started to walk forward and out the door and I took one look back at the room...Why has Allyson been up here?

Ally's POV:  
I ran as fast as I could I flung the old door off its hinges and I fell to the sand I chucked it all above my head as I started laughing and breathing in the new fresh air. Then a heavy, deep growl echoed.  
"Erm Allyson time's a ticking now we got to go" I felt strong arms pick me up. I looked to see the black dragon had woken up.

"Sire we need to go now!" Dallas's voice boomed. Austin dragged me over to his horse I looked up at him.

"What-"

"Get on!" He boomed, I stared at him harder, then I felt his arms grab my waist and he picked me up and placed me on the horse.

"Hey!" I yelped, then Austin got on behind me then grabbed the reins he kicked the horse a little then the horse started to run, I took a quick glance back to see the dragon was running behind us.

"He's catching up on us!" One of the men shouted.

"Well move faster!" Austin shouted, we came to the forest and then I watched as the dragon hit a sort of invisible force field.

"HEY!" I shouted and Austin and his men stopped.

"He can't go any further" I whispered the dragon kept running at the force field over and over again a grin took over my face.

"I'm free!" I squealed spinning around in circles.

"How long have you been in there?" I heard one of the men ask I stopped and turned to face them.

"5 years, what is your name sir?"

"Elliot ma'am" Elliot smiled at me.

"I like that name" I stated.

"Right we need to find a place to set up camp because we aren't going to make it back in time" Another one of the men said.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Lester ma'am" He nodded his head at me.

"That's a nice name" I explained, I turned to the one with orange hair.

"My name is Dez Allyson" I smiled as I realized he was the only one who didn't call me ma'am.

"We need to go find somewhere to camp" Austin spoke they all started to turn and walk off I scurried on behind them.

* * *

We had found a place to camp and Lester lit a fire and the moon sparkled down on us all. Dallas and Dez were already asleep and it was just me, Lester, Elliot and Austin sitting around the fire, Austin passed me the last bit of bread and I hesitantly took it from his hand.

"I bet you haven't eaten in a while" He whispered and I brought the bread up to my nose and I sniffed it.

"I only ever got to eat once a month they told me I had to make it last for a month until I got the next bit of food" I muttered.

"How did you get water then?" Lester asked.

"I don't know it just appeared I would go to sleep then when I woke up it would be there in a cup" I looked as some of their eyes widened.

"Who locked you up there?" Elliot asked me and I gulped.

"I don't feel comfortable telling you"

"Oh okay that's fine...I'm going to go get some rest now, goodnight" Elliot got up and Lester followed him.

"I think you're a very strong person Allyson" Austin whispered I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you and by the way you can call me Ally"

"Okay Ally I bid you goodnight" With that he got up and went over to where he was sleeping I turned my focus back to the fire I watch the flames flutter and the heat was pounding on my face a smile consumed my face...I'm finally out of that tower! After 5 years of being trapped in there I'm free! I still can't believe it, I want to go and find my Mum when I get back I miss her so much, I remember the song she would sing to me when I was little.

"Oh sweetheart when your cold and all you have is gone, just know that I will be here for you, so don't cry, dry your eyes please remember to speak your mind, I know that one day you prince will come and find you and I know you'll live happily ever after"

Next Time:  
"Your brought a peasant back!" My Dad's voice boomed.

"She isn't a peasant she's different!" I yelled.

"I let you go out to find The Anthurium Warrior not bring back some rat girl!" He shouted.

"She isn't a rat" I mumbled.

"I don't care who she is or quite frankly what she is I want her out of my castle!"

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	3. Trouble

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"How long now?" Ally asked from in front of me on my horse.

"We are almost there just a few more minutes we need to get out the forest first" I explained.

"Oh okay...Austin can I go find my mother when we get there she lives in the Kingdom Of Rings"

"Yes sure Ally I will make sure you have somewhere to stay and I assure you it will be a nice environment" I stated.

"Thank you Austin but you don't have to you have already saved me from the tower I'm eternally grateful of that" She explained.

"I know but I'm not just going to abandon you" I replied.

"Thank you Austin but it's alright I'm just going to stay with my mother and try and get back to my normal life" I rolled my eyes at her even though she couldn't see it.

"Allyson you can't just decided to go back to your normal life I mean you were trapped in a tower for 5 years"

"I know I was that's why I want to forget about it Austin" She replied.

"Well-"

"Please I'm just happy that I'm out of that horrible place and I just want everything to go back to normal" She butted in.

"Whatever" I grunted as we exited the forest, the horses galloped along the stone road until we came to the wooden drawbridge when we were there we were greeted by some guards they took the reins of our horses and I slipped off and reached my hand out which Ally took and she landed on her two feet the guards took the horses away and me and my knights guided Ally to the giant courtyard which was where we were met by my father King Mike.

"Austin!" He explained giving me a manly hug when he pulled away he caught sight of Ally standing next to me.

"What is this doing here!" He growled.

"This is Allyson you Majesty" Dallas bowed.

"And what is her business with you!" He snapped looking at me.

"We stumbled across a giant tower guarded by a dragon and when we got to the top we found Allyson there and I couldn't leave her so I brought her back to the kingdom to stay here" My father's face went red with anger.

"Father?" I whispered.

"I want her out of here! GUARDS!" He howled then about 5 guards appeared and two of them grabbed both of Ally's arms.

"HEY! I order you to let go!" I boomed.

"Don't listen to him you fools take her to the Dungeon's!" He snapped, my eyes went wide and I turned to my dad.

"FATHER NO!" I shouted, Ally started to wiggle against the guards grips.

"Take her now!" He hissed they started to pull her away.

"AUSTIN!" She screamed and I ran forward.

"Stop him!" He shouted and some more guards started to pull me back I managed to get out of their grips but I was to late Allyson was gone.

"What did she ever do to you!" I hissed turning around to face him.

"She's trouble" With the he turned and left, I turned back to my men.

Ally's POV:

I wiggled and screamed as I tried to escape from there grasps but it was useless! They pulled me with such force and then I heard the rattling sound of keys and before I knew it I was thrown onto a cold wet stone floor the cell door slammed shut with a 'clang' the guards just stood there staring at me I looked around the cell and the dripping sound of water echoed throughout the silent place I sniffed in the cold damp air and exhaled it quickly I then heard a sudden commotion and the King ended up staring at me through the cells bars.

"YOU!" He pointed at me I gulped loudly as I stood up.

"LET ME OUT!" I screamed at him.

"You were meant to be in that tower for the rest of your life you stupid girl!" He growled.

"Let me go!" I sobbed as I wiped some tears away from my eyes.

"I will let you out but trust me you are going straight back to that tower" He hissed I walked closer to the bars and wrapped my hands around them.

"Let me stay with my Mother please I won't bother you I promise!" I cried and he smirked.

"You and your Mother can leave my Kingdom!" He snapped.

"But my Mother's home is here!" I sobbed.

"I don't care you can go away with her then, but mark my words girl! You are never coming back to this place ever again because if you do you will go straight back to that castle!" With that he turned and left I collapsed onto the cold ground and sobbed into my hands.

Austin's POV:

"What has the King got against Allyson?" Elliot asked.

"I'm not sure..." I mumbled as I walked away I headed up the concrete stairs and inside the castle I dragged myself down the cold stone corridors until I came to my living quarters I pushed the big wooden doors open and wondered over to my bed and I slumped down onto it I let out a heavy sigh and looked around my room. What has my Father got against Ally I mean she hasn't done anything wrong? Has she? A knocking sound came from behind the door.

"Enter!" I boomed the door slowly creaked open then Dez walked in.

"Sire" He bowed then walked over to me as I got up off my bed.

"What can I do for you Dez?" I wondered.

"Well I was-" The door then flung opened and my Father came marching in.

"Your brought a peasant back!" My Dad's voice boomed.

"She isn't a peasant she's different!" I yelled.

"I let you go out to find The Anthurium Warrior not bring back some rat girl!" He shouted.

"She isn't a rat" I mumbled.

"I don't care who she is or quite frankly what she is I want her out of my castle!"

"But she hasn't got nowhere else to go!" I shouted.

"She's told me that she has a mother here!" He snapped.

"Yes I know but you just said you don't want her in the castle!"

"Yes I know so she is banned from ever stepping foot in this castle and her mother and her can ship themselves of to some other Kingdom!" He boomed.

"What do you have against her!" I shouted.

"She's trouble!" He snapped and walked out of my room I turned back to Dez.

"Why is she trouble" Dez asked.

"I don't know" I mumbled.

Next Time:

"Ally don't!" I said sternly but she carried on.

"ALLYSON!" I boomed.

"Oh be quite Austin!" She snapped.

"But my Father said-"

"I don't care what the King says I want to see my Mother and that's that Austin!"

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	4. Trashed

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Ignore the next time in the last chapter because I had a change of idea for this chapter but the one at the end of this chapter is correct for the next one :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

Ally's POV:

"You have a day to leave the Kingdom and go find your Mother got it!" The King's voice boomed as the cell door opened and I got to my feet and walked out.

"I got it" I whispered as I walked up the stone cold steps and exited the castle and out into the giant courtyard.

"Hey Allyson!" I heard Austin's voice shout I turned around to see him running down the giant steps towards me.

"Oh morning Austin" I chirped.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Well considering I just got let out of the dungeons I'm okay" He laughed at my reply and I gave him a smile.

"Look I've got to go and find my Mother then I'm off" I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Your actually going to leave?"

"Yeah looks like it but at least I will still have my Mother with me" I watched as his face dropped.

"Are you okay?" I whispered reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine" He grunted and I pulled my hand away.

"Oh...Well okay I will see you...around" I sighed and walked off. The market was packed full of shoppers and children I got pushed around until I managed to make an exit down a little street I saw my Mother's little house and a smile spread across my face I knocked on the door only for it to open when my fist came in contact with it.

"Hello?" My voice bounced off the walls, I walked further in to find the place trashed the little table and the two chairs were broken into piece's and all the bowels and cooking things were everywhere.

"Mother?" I called out but no reply...She's gone! I turned on my heel and ran out the house I ran back through the crowd of people and made my way back to the courtyard, I looked to see Austin and his men doing some sword practice.

"AUSTIN!" I shouted as I ran over he turned around quickly lowering his sword.

"What is it!" He snapped.

"I-It's my M-Mother she's g-gone" I huffed while catching my breath.

"What do you mean gone?" He retorted.

"I think she means gone you know vanished, disappeared...Gone!" Dez stated.

"Thanks Dez" Austin growled at him.

"I went to her house and it was trashed I don't know where she is" I explained.

"Do you know who would have wanted to take your Mother?" Austin asked I went to shake my head when I saw King Mike and two Guards staring down at me from the top of the castle he had a smile spread along his face, Austin followed my gaze as did all of his men.

"What's he grinning at?" Dallas asked.

"I don't know" Austin replied.

"I think I do" I stated everyone dropped their gaze and looked at me.

"You do?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah" I grabbed the front of my dress and lifted it up a little so I wouldn't trip as I took off running I ran up the giant steps and ran inside the castle without even knowing where to go. The corridor's looked all the same until I bumped into someone's chest.

"Ah Allyson have you found your Mother yet?" King Mike asked.

"YOU TOOK HER!" I shouted in his face.

"Watch your tone girl" He growled.

"Where is she" I growled.

"I don't know what you are talking about" He smiled.

"Your smiling so you obviously know!" I shouted, I heard heavy footsteps and swords clanging and I turned around to see Austin and his men turning the corner.

"What's going on!" Austin demanded.

"Allyson was making false accusations" The King laughed.

"You think my Father took your Mother" Austin growled.

"Yes I know he took her" I retorted.

"Where is your proof" The King laughed, I let out a growl and stomped my foot.

"Fine I will go find her myself then get the proof that you took her!" I shouted and pushed past Lester who was in my way and stomped down the corridors and out into the courtyard. People were screaming and running around having fun and I looked all around looking for somewhere to go.

"ALLYSON!" Austin's voice boomed and I turned to see him and his men coming down the steps I started to panic and I looked around frantically. A breeze picked up in the air and it seemed to attracted everyone's attention I looked over at Austin to see they were all looking up at the sky I followed their gazes to see the clear blue sky was being consumed by black clouds, children stopped playing and everything fell silent, King Mike made his way down the steps and stood by Austin. Thunder started to echo around then the sound of horse hooves echoed around and then a black horse appeared in the courtyard with a masked person on it, the horse galloped over to me and stopped the person reached out their hand for me I quickly looked over at Austin.

"Ally come here" Austin spoke I started to walk over to him when the person on the horse spoke.

"I know where your Mother is" The woman's voice echoed, my eyes widened as did Austin's.

"Ally come here!" He demanded walking forward I took a step back then turned and ran back over to the woman on the horse I grabbed her hand and I swung over onto the back of the horse.

"ALLY!" Austin shouted.

"GO!" The woman's voice shouted and the horse took off I gripped onto the back of the saddle and took one quick look back at Austin to see a sad expression spread-out on his face.

**Next Time:**

**"Fire" She said circling me.**

**"I can't" I whispered.**

**"Just fire" She retorted.**

**"But-"**

**Fire!" She shouted.**

**"I can't!" I shouted back.**

**"FIRE!"**

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	5. King Lewis

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

_"GO!" The woman's voice shouted and the horse took off I gripped onto the back of the saddle and took one quick look back at Austin to see a sad expression spread-out on his face._

"SLOW DOWN!" I shouted at the top of my lungs but she continued on into the forest. Branches hit my face and leaves found their way into my mouth and I had to do quick movements to remove them.

"SLOW DOWN!" I shouted again and my grip tightened on the back of the saddle.

"BE QUIET WE ARE ALMOST THERE!" She shouted back I closed my mouth tight as we exited the forest we came to a different Kingdom we galloped up to the drawbridge and it lowered and the hooves hit the wooden planks, the horse galloped through crowds and you could hear the shrills of people we then came to a giant courtyard and the horse stopped the woman slid off and I hesitantly followed.

"Who are you?" I asked, she then reached up and took off the mask.

"The name's Trish" She said.

"Oh okay I'm-"

"Allyson don't worry I know who you are"

"Where's my Mother?" I asked.

"Oh follow me I will take you to her" Trish turned around and started to walk up the giant steps into the castle and I followed.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yeah she's fine we rescued her" Trish replied.

"And who are you?"

"Oh I'm the princess of this Kingdom" I raised and eyebrow at her.

"You're a princess?"

"Yes and so are you" I stopped walking and Trish did to.

"I'm a-Excuse me!?" I let out a little shriek.

"Didn't you know?"

"Well obviously not!" I snapped.

"Your mother is married to my dad the King so we are kind of sister's" I took a few steps back.

"No sorry you must have the wrong person" I turned and started to walk away when Trish grabbed my arm.

"Allyson your mother really wants to see you it's been years" She stated.

"But you can't just dump all of this on me and expect me to be okay with it I don't want to be a princess!" I snapped.

"Just come and see your mother she doesn't know why you just took off and disappeared for years" Trish pulled my arm and dragged me down the corridor.

"I was kidnapped and locked in a tower!" I shouted.

"Sure you were" Trish retorted, we then came to the end of the corridor and Trish opened the door and I walked inside I saw my mother sat down at a table when her eyes landed on me she jumped up and embraced me in a hug.

"ALLYSON!" She squealed squeezing me tight.

"Mother" I whispered as I snuggled into her a bit more.

"Are you okay...Why did you just take off for?"

"I didn't I was kidnapped" I told her and she laughed.

"You've always had a good imagination" I furrowed my eyebrows and pulled out of the hug.

"It's true!" I snapped.

"Whatever you say Allyson now get back here and give me another hug!" She demanded and she embraced me into a hug once more. Why doesn't she believe me! I know who did well I don't know their name but I know their face!

"Why was your house trashed?" I asked pulling away.

"King Mike wanted me out the Kingdom for some reason and him and his men came over and trashed the place and took me they left me out in the forest then King Lewis found me and then well I fell in love with him and now I'm Queen Penny" She explained.

"Well I'm happy that you found someone mother" She gave me a smile then kissed my forehead.

"I'm glad your back Allyson just don't ever take off like that again" She said sternly as she yet again pulled me into a hug.

"I won't" I said through gritted teeth.

"Well I need to go now I have bow and arrow practice out in the courtyard" Trish said.

"Take Allyson with you" My mother pushed me towards Trish.

"Okay bye Penny" Trish waved goodbye and I did the same to my mother. Trish took off quickly and I scurried behind her we came to the courtyard and there were targets set up.

"Have you ever fired one before?" She asked me and handed me a bow and one arrow.

"No I haven't actually" I told her and Trish quickly got a bow and some arrows for herself she took aim and released she hit the center.

"Your really good" I congratulated her.

"Thank you...Now your turn!" She said while clapping her hands together.

"B-But I don't know how to" I stuttered.

"Just get your arrow ready" She explained and I did so.

"Then take aim" I lifted the bow up.

"Fire" She said circling me.

"I can't" I whispered.

"Just fire" She retorted.

"But-"

Fire!" She shouted.

"I can't!" I shouted back.

"FIRE!" I released the back-end of the bow and the arrow flew and hit the center.

"See I knew you could do it" I gave her a little smile.

"You don't need to put so much pressure on me it makes me really nervous" I explained.

"Sorry" Trish looked over my shoulder and smiled.

"It my father" I turned around and got ready to greet the man who has married my mother but then I turned around I wasn't expecting to see what I saw...It's the man who locked me away in the tower, I stumbled back a little and the King's eyes widened when he saw me.

"HOW DID YOU GET OUT!" His voice boomed, I looked around quickly and I saw a lonely horse I ran over to it then jumped on it's back.

"GUARDS STOP HER!" He demanded I quickly took off on the horse the horse galloped throughout grounds and I came to the drawbridge it slowly started to lift up and the horse started to go faster and faster it galloped up the drawbridge and jumped off the end it was a big drop but the horse cleared it perfectly. The horse galloped off into the forest and I struggled to remember my way back but I somehow managed to figure it out I exited the forest and I appeared out the front of the Kingdom Of Rings...Should I go back I'm not meant to...But I need to speak to Austin!

The horse continued on towards the drawbridge it galloped over and into the busy market of the Kingdom we came to the giant courtyard I jumped off the horse and looked around I saw Austin's men doing sword practice and the familiar mop of blonde hair was in the little group.

"GUARDS GET HER!" I look up at the top of the giant steps and stood there was King Mike.

"NO WAIT PLEASE!" I screamed as they ran towards me.

"HEY! HEY LET HER GO!" Austin's voice echoed.

"Leave it Austin this is none of your business!" Mike snapped.

"Yes it is my business" He growled.

"No it's not just leave it Austin" He snapped back.

"P-Please just let me go I need to speak to Austin" I whispered.

"Let her go!" Austin demanded staring down at his father.

"Fine you have till the end of the day to talk and then after that she's gone" King Mike turned and walked away the guards let me go and I ran forward towards Austin.

**Next Time:**

**"What do I do?" I asked him.**

**"It will be okay trust me"**

**"But what if the plan goes wrong?"**

**"Trust me it won't if we find The Anthurium Warrior everything will be okay"**

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


End file.
